


Bite My Tongue

by Spinal_Chords



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Bite My Tongue, Evil Josh, Evil Oli, From Music Video To Fanfic, Manipulation, Music, Pain, Puppets, Revenge, Song - Freeform, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinal_Chords/pseuds/Spinal_Chords
Summary: Josh is lost in his reign. He built up his puppets from nothing, forcing them to obey him and do what he wanted, playing the music and the songs he created. He considers himself a creator, his project a bliss since the melody he wrote was the best ever made, so beautiful that anyone would have loved it.But Oliver doesn'tOliver wants it to stop.And he will make it fucking stop.
Kudos: 1





	Bite My Tongue

osh was in ecstasy, looking proudly through the mirror to his new creations. They were beautiful, the best thing he ever managed to create since he ever started with this project. He even gave them some names, such great gifts to men unable to think with their head but manipulated by thick wires. He decided to call the drummer, the blonde one, Dan, while the guitarist with the black jacket was Max, the bassist Matt and that other guitarist with long hair Christopher. He liked those names, they suited his little creatures.

Four men. Four men reduced to simply **puppets** ready to obey his other as soon as he opened his mouth.

Enough with the chats, it was time to get to work.

With a grin, the singer looked at the skein of cables and chargers hanging from the ceiling, shoved in deep into the creatures’ bodies, the boy unable to smile as he grabbed a microphone and lifted it to his lips.

With his free hand, Josh flickered one level and pushed a button, the puppets coming alive.

He started singing softly on the microphone, the men opening their eyes and looking around startled, probably not understanding what were those cables or why they had instruments in their hands.

However, as soon as Josh increased the voltage and pushed another level up, the puppets started obeying him and following the song he had prepared for them: Matt, Christopher and Max playing with the strings while Dan was busy beating with force on the drums.

Josh lifted up his voice and started commanding with a more powerful tone, his palms covered by gloves but cut right over his fingers so that he could easily move the commands of his personal reign.

It was literally heaven for him. Months and months of efforts finally were giving their results. Everything was coordinated, perfect, the puppets were doing what he wanted, reacting to his voice like a dog would have reacted to its owner. It was almost euphoric, the singer shouting his words and the men moving as told, unable to do otherwise and protest.

Such a wonderful melody, it was intoxicating. Josh’s lips were unable to stop, singing and singing as the microphone was dragged closer, levels and buttons being pushed as he kept the men under control.

**He was their master, he was the one in power, the one able to decide their fate.**

“'Cause in the end…what are you without me?” he exclaimed, the puppets bending down their heads in submission, hands strumming faster and sticks hitting with violence the drums.

Oh, yes, they were his little creatures, deprived of any will except his own, weak and pointless without him.

Josh noticed with some impatience that one of the puppets was starting to feel tired. That Max, the guitarist, was playing slower and with mechanical movements.

Tired? Really?

That thing had no right to feel tired.

“I'll slow this down 'cause I know that you can't keep up” he spat out, lowering the intensity level and seeing that the dysfunctional man hadn’t returned playing the instrument as before, but instead was still having difficulties in catching up with the other musicians, cables tightening on his arms.

“I try to bring you down but…a level isn't good enough” Josh complained, lowering again the level and letting the song take a slower rhythm, irritated by the fact that his puppets were not responding exactly as he wanted.

He was their creator, they were his slaves and creatures. They had no right in deciding what to do or what intensity the song should have had.

How they even dared to slow down without his permission?

The melody kept filling the room to the point that the thin glass separating him from his puppets was trembling. The machines surrounding Josh and their constant noises were nothing compared to the tune flowing out from the amplifiers, his ears lost in the wonderful piece of music he had been able to create.

Amazing, this was the word that came up to his mind. Absolutely amazing, perfect, celestial, a song that anyone would have appreciated from the deepest part of their heart.

Perfect! **PERFECT!**

_Thump._

_Another step._

_Thump._

_This sound…_

_Thump._

_Thump._

_…was horrible.._

_Thump._

_…it was a torture for Oliver. It was…it was…_

_“Aaaaargh…!_

_He needed it to stop. It was too much, it was horrible, cursing. Oliver couldn’t bear the notes filling his ears, sounding through his body as he tried to push out the sounds, hand on his face and mouth open in a scream. That song was the worst thing his mind ever experienced, arms trembling as he kept walking, even stumbling at a certain point._

PERFECT! Nothing would have sounded better than this, the melody so sweet and reassuring, his voice fitting perfectly the tune.

_Thump._

_He needed to keep walking…_

_Thump._

_…another step…_

_Thump._

_Oliver’s body contracted in spasms, his legs moving regardless of the pain, regardless of how numb his mind was. He had…he had to reach the console of commands, turn it off or change that goddamn melody._

_Thump._

“So I sit in the dirt…”

_Now the tune was slower…oh. So much slower. It was an agonizing pace, too measured and calm for his heart, blood stagnating in his veins as he managed to put another foot in front of the other, one step closer to his destination._

_His clouded eyes focused on the figure that was moving in front of him, that slender and black silhouette that with grace was moving the commands of…of something. It was probably because of him that the music was literally killing Oliver inside._

_With another scream, the man managed to get closer, now so damn near to that monster, that fucker._

_Hate. Disdain. Disgust. That was what Oliver was feeling as he approached the console, his body tensed in the effort of keep moving, keep getting closer._

_He briefly looked over the creator’s shoulder, noticing some men entrapped in cables, playing that horrible song._

_They were…his slaves, right? Puppets._

_Oliver hated this man._

This music was perfect.

_This music was cursed._

It should have never stopped.

_He had to stop it immediately._

_Immediately._

_Oliver never thought he could be capable of such violence as he launched himself on the other man, grabbing his sides and literally pulling him away from the console, sending his body on the floor._

Josh screamed in shock, feeling two hands suddenly grasping at him and forcing him to let go of the microphone, the creator falling on the ground as a slender figure was hovering above him, grabbing…

_…the microphone. The monster was down, he would have been harmless._

_But the puppets…_

_…the puppets needed to know…_

_“Just forget what you've learned…just forget what you've heard…the truth just confirmed” he screamed, the music taking the tune he wanted, becoming lower and threatening, harsh._

This melody…was cruel. Oh god, who was that demon shouting at the microphone, destroying his song? No, he wouldn’t have allowed it, Josh just had to stand up and…

_…do nothing, he was powerless now._

_Oliver turned around with a grin plastered on his face, microphone in hand as he kept screaming at the men, revealing them the truth. A help sign flickered in red on one of the consoles, the man ignoring it as he faced the monster._

_“I can't bear the sight of you anymore. You've become what I hate. Sold yourself for a bit of fame” Oliver growled, the monster on the ground crawling away in fear, shock, and terror visible on his face._

No. NO!

He was the creator of this reign. This was **his** kingdom, it didn’t belong to this screaming demon! He couldn’t take it away from him…Josh had created it, Josh had built it! NO!

_But it was too late for the monster. This was the fate of those who abused their power. This was their…punishment._

_The monster…_

…was being grabbed away all of sudden. Oh fuck, what was happening, where was he? This sudden darkness, the demon disappearing from his eyes. It was all black, all dark. And then pain, terror, numbness.

Where was he? What…what was happening!?!

Josh finally managed to open his blue eyes, sky irises looking around confused, something stilling him.

What was in his arms...? What…were those things?!?

_Punishment. The devil must suffer too because, in order to torture your victim, you have to be in the same hell as them._ _A huge grin appeared on Oliver’s face as he pulled one level from the console, the voltage put at its maximum._

No! It wasn’t possible! No, he couldn’t be on the other side of the window. He…HE WAS THE CREATOR! HE WAS THE GOD OF HIS REIGN!

No, no, no…

_YES!_

_Time to make the new puppet sing along with its creations, no?_

_With a quick movement, Oliver pushed the button and saw with satisfaction electricity flow down the cables right inside the monster’s body, arms wide open as if he was being crucified._

_The song now was of his own, the tune that he hated just a few minutes ago pleasurable to his ears, almost sensual._

The puppets…the puppets were all around him! Wires were departing from his body up into the air, commanding his movements and forcing him to sing, lips opening and words flowing out without his consent, **without him wanting to**.

_Oliver kept pushing bottoms and regulating levels as he pleased, a big smile on his face as he started playing with the monster, making him do what he wanted._

_Who causes pain must suffer the same pain he created._

NO!

Josh tried to break free, tried to move away from those cursed wires chaining him down. No! This wasn’t happening, it was impossible! He kept singing as he looked at the demon through the glass, who now was using the console to make him sing and finish the song Josh himself had created.

“You keep me on the edge of my seat. I bite my tongue so you don't hear me”

_Yes, monster. Bite that tongue._

_It was time for the abuser to be abused, and Oliver was extremely happy to be the one making justice. He looked with a smile at the new puppet being moved by the cables, forced exactly as he had forced before the other puppets._

He had to set himself free. Josh had to fight…

… _the fate that himself had chosen when he decided to be the king of a cursed reign, a fool who…_

..was trying to create something beautiful. Was really this his payback for…

_…that horrible song of before that only now, under Oliver’s commands, was worth something…_

…he hated that demon, that screeching fucker who stole his power, who…

_…was bringing vengeance for those who couldn’t. The monster should have hated him…_

…Josh hated him for the deepest part of his heart…

_…but it was Oliver, now, the one moving the wires. Say it, monster, say it aloud! Say…_

“I wanna hate every part of you in me. I can't hate the ones who made me!”

Josh couldn’t.

He was a puppet.

He couldn’t hate who has made him.

He couldn’t hate the demon.


End file.
